The present invention relates to dice games. More particularly, it relates to a dice game which is interesting, challenging, and competitive.
Many avenues of recreation are sought after. Most simple are the board games. Board games may involve a number of players, each competing to be the winner. However, the average board game involves a lot of playing pieces, intricate rules and scoring conditions, and some means for determining the advancement of each player.